Sakit Flu
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: Saat Kagura mendadak sakit flu, Okita mendadak baik untuk merawatnya. [OkiKagu] / RnR?
**Disclaimer: Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki, story © Kurotori Rei**

 **Warning: OOC, typo(s), fluff, etc**

 **Pairing: Okita/Kagura**

 **Don't like? Don't read.**

 **Happy reading ...**

"Uhuk, uhuk."

"Makanya sudah kubilang, perhatikan kesehatanmu."

"Uhuk ... Uhuk, terserah aku dong! Dan, kenapa kau ada di sini—uhuk, uhuk!"

Siang hari yang cerah ini, seorang gadis bersurai _vermillion_ sedang ditemani oleh seseorang bersurai _light_ _brown_. Kagura—nama gadis itu—bahkan tidak menyukai laki-laki bersurai _light brown_ di sampingnya itu berada di sini. "Kenapa kau di sini—uhuk—sadis?! Pergi, pergi—uhuk! UHUK!"

Okita Sougo, laki-laki yang dipanggil sadis oleh Kagura tadi menyerahkan segelas air putih. Dengan cepat Kagura bangun untuk meminumnya sebentar lalu kembali berbaring di atas _futon_. Hari ini ia tidak bekerja karena hal yang konyol. Oke, Kagura kena flu.

"Katanya, orang bodoh tidak akan kena flu." Okita sibuk berbicara, tidak peduli seberapa tajamnya tatapan Kagura mengarah kepadanya. "Berarti kau mempunyai otak juga ya?" Seringaian dibuat. Ya _Kami-sama_ , Kagura ingin sekali menendang wajah orang ini lalu menginjak-injaknya sampai tidak bersisa.

Ngomong-ngomong, konyol sekali saat ia mengingat saat dirinya bisa berakhir seperti ini.

Flashback ...

 _Saat itu, Kagura sedang berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk membeli beberapa_ sukonbu _karena persediaannya sudah habis. Bahkan ia sudah memohon kepada Gintoki untuk memberikan uang jajan kepadanya—dan hasilnya ia hanya diberi 500 yen saja._

 _Kagura mengumpat dalam hati, bahkan pemuda berambut keriting alami itu bisa membeli parfait coklat kesukaannya dengan harga lebih dari 500 yen. Benar-benar bos yang pelit—apalagi Kagura merasa dirinya tidak pernah digaji. Mungkin sudah nunggak beberapa bulan._

 _Setelah memberi maksimal 3_ sukonbu _, Kagura berjalan ke rumahnya. Sempat ia merasa dirinya menggigil dan ingus keluar dari hidungnya berkali-kali—tapi ia tidak mempedulikan hal tersebut. Dirinya 'kan kuat! Buktinya ia tidak memakai syal—sebenarnya lupa—saja masih tidak apa-apa._

 _"Oh, china_ musume _, sedang apa kau?" Kagura berhenti melangkah, iris_ ocean-blue _nya menatap tajam laki-laki di depannya. Demi deh, kenapa harus bertemu dengan dia? Okita Sougo melangkah mendekati Kagura, dengan Kagura sudah memasang kuda-kuda—siapa tahu Okita tiba-tiba menyerangnya—, tetapi yang didapat malah sebuah pertanyaan. "Mana syalmu?"_

 _"Aku tidak perlu syal!" Kagura melipat tangannya, menatap Okita sombong. "Cuaca seperti ini tidak berpengaruh padaku! Lihat 'kan? Lihat? Aku masih baik-baik saja tuh—achu!"_

 _"Kau bersin," ucap Okita datar. "tidak perlu sok kuat. Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja?"_

 _"Haah, ngomong apa kau, sadis? Kalau kau ingin bertarung melawanku, aku akan menerimanya!" Kagura memperagakan gerakan meninjunya. "Kenapa? Ayo maju—_ are _?" Kepala Kagura mendadak pusing dan seketika tubuhnya lemas. Sampai akhirnya kegelapan menyelimutinya._

"Saat itu kau kelihatan tidak berdaya sekali—pfftt." Okita menahan tawanya, tidak mempedulikan berbagai protesan yang berasal dari Kagura. " _Danna_ dan Shinpachi- _kun_ menyuruhku untuk menjagamu—meskipun aku ogah sih."

"Siapa juga yang mau dijaga olehmu—achuu! Uhuk!" Batuk dan bersin menjadi satu. Kagura sudah memakai masker, tapi tetap saja tidak berpengaruh sama sekali. Apalagi ada makhluk sadis yang duduk di sampingnya ini—entah apa yang direncanakannya—yang membuat kesal saja.

Okita berdiri, "Aku akan membuatkan bubur untukmu, tunggu sebentar ya." Dengan seringaian terpatri di wajahnya sebelum ia pergi. Kagura tahu, pasti ada apa-apanya ini. Setelah beberapa menit ia menunggu, akhirnya Okita kembali dengan membawakan sepanci bubur. Heks, entah kenapa napsu makan Kagura menurun saat tahu bubur tersebut dibuatkan oleh Okita.

"Silakan dimakan, china." Panci disodorkan, Kagura berusaha bangun tetapi badannya terasa berat. Okita yang memerhatikan hal itu langsung menyeringai, "Oh, kau mau kusuapi ya ...?"

"Ap—" Wajah Kagura memerah. "Aku bisa makan sendiri—uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Mana ada orang sakit bisa makan sendiri? Jangan pura-pura kuat." Okita mengambil sesendok bubur di dalam mangkuk—Okita sudah memindahkan beberapa sendok bubur ke dalam mangkuk tersebut—, lalu menyodorkan kepada Kagura. "Bilang, 'aaaa'."

"T-Tunggu, sadis!" Kagura berusaha bangun tetapi tidak bisa. Gadis penyuka _sukonbu_ itu merasakan firasat buruk dari bubur yang dibuat Okita ini. Okita mendadak baik itu ada apa-apanya tahu! Perlu diwaspadai! "Tunggu—"

Saat Kagura membuka mulutnya, itulah kesempatan yang dipakai Okita untuk memasukkan sesendok bubur ke dalam mulutnya. Sedetik, dua detik—"GYAAA! PEDAAAASSSS!" Keringat mendadak bercucuran di sekitar wajah Kagura. "A-Apa yang kautambahkan ke dalam bubur ini, sadis!? Kau mau kupatahkan kakimu lagi ya?!"

Okita menahan tawanya, mempertahankan wajah datarnya itu. "Aku menambahkan tabasco," mata Kagura melotot saat melihat sebotol _tabasco_ yang isinya sudah habis. "katanya, orang yang berkeringat akan cepat sembuh."

"Kau malah akan membunuhku, bukan menyembuhkanku!" bentak Kagura lagi. "Sudahlah, aku tidak mau makan buburmu lagi! Membuatku mual saja!"

"Kalau gitu, kau tidak akan sembuh." Okita mengambil sesendok bubur lagi. "Ayo makan!"

"Kenapa kau memaksaku!? Yang sakit siapa sih?!"

Atmosfer di sana semakin memanas. "Haah," Okita menghela napas. "kalau gitu ... Aku akan memaksamu untuk makan!" Saat Okita hendak memasukkan bubur pedas itu ke mulut Kagura, reflek Kagura hanya bisa berguling ke kanan atau ke kiri. "Sadis, kau—"

HAP! "GYAAA!" Kagura memegangi bibirnya yang mendadak jadi merah dan sedikit membesar. "Sadis! Sial! Kau mau membunuhku dengan memanfaatkan keadaan ini, 'kan?!"

"Orang sakit tidak boleh banyak bicara."

"HEEEIIII!"

"Lebih baik kau cepat sembuh." ujar Okita. Kagura terdiam, eh, apa? Tadi Okita ngomong apa? "Kalau kau terus-terusan sakit begini, pertarungan kita tidak akan selesai-selesai." Tunggu—kenapa tiba-tiba Okita jadi begini? "Kau sakit ya? Kenapa tiba-tiba peduli?"

"China, makan buburnya. Tidak baik menyisakan makanan." Kagura cemberut, Okita dengan seenaknya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Andai saja bubur yang dibuat Okita itu normal, pasti Kagura dengan lahap akan menghabiskannya—tidak peduli itu buatan siapa—, sepanci pun ia masih muat.

"Mau kusuapi lagi?"

"OGAH!" Kagura memaksakan diri untuk bangun, ia mengangkat panci tersebut lalu memakannya sampai habis. Sebentar—Kagura lupa kalau bubur tersebut pedas. "GROAAAAAAA! P-PEDAAAASSSSSA!"

"Hmm, hmm, jangan bilang kau pura-pura sakit?"

"Nggaklah, bodoh! Aku beneran sakit nih!" balas Kagura sambil menaikkan suaranya.

Okita mendekati Kagura, lalu ia menempelkan tangannya di dahi gadis tersebut. "H-Hoi! Jauhkan tanganmu—"

"Panasnya turun," kata Okita, lalu ia menjauhkan tangannya kembali. "gimana? Bukannya kau merasa baikan?"

Ah, iya juga ya. Kagura memegangi dahinya, ia membuka maskernya—pantas saja ia tidak bersin maupun batuk sedari tadi—, lalu memandangi Okita. "kalau begitu, tugasku selesai. Lain kali tidak boleh sakit ya, China—"

"Tunggu!" Tangan Kagura menahan tangan Okita, sehingga laki-laki bersurai _light brown_ tersebut menoleh ke belakang. Wajah Kagura jadi merah, ia menunduk. "M-M-Makasih ..."

"Hah? Apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya." Okita pura-pura tidak dengar.

"Sadis bodoh, jahat, tuli." semprot Kagura tiba-tiba sambil meninju punggung laki-laki beriris reddish brown itu sehingga ia terpental. Okita memegangi punggungnya yang nyeri akibat tinju Kagura tadi, lalu memandangi Kagura yang wajahnya tengah memerah. Entah malu atau marah. "Oi, oi, china _musume_ , jangan mulai duluan. Aku belum siap nih."

"Aarghh! Dasar nggak peka!" Kagura terus menghajar Okita, tapi karena Okita sudah versi siaga maka semua serangan Kagura dapat ditangkisnya dengan mudah. "Kau lagi PMS ya—"

JDUAAKK. Kepala Okita dijatuhkan ke lantai, Kagura menduduki perutnya, menampar-nampar Okita terus menerus. "Sadis bodoh! Aku tidak sedang 'itu' tahu!"

"Hei, hei," panggil Okita sehingga Kagura menghentikan tamparannya. "ternyata kau lebih agresif setelah sakit ya. Lihat, lihat, posisi kita ambigu sekali loh. Aku belum siap tahu."

Wajah Kagura semakin memerah, ia menundukkan kepalanya. "... Bodoh ..." Entah kenapa Okita merasakan atnosfer di sekitarnya menjadi panas. Dilihatnya saat itu Kagura sedang menatapnya tajam, mempersiapkan tinjunya. "Mati kau, sadiiiiiissss! Mesuuuuummmmmmmmm!"

Hari yang tenang untuk mereka.


End file.
